(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device in which a light blocking member and thin film transistors are disposed on the same substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, or the like generally includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels including switching elements and a plurality of signal lines, and a driving unit.
As one of the most widely used displays at present, the LCD includes at least one display panel formed with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer.
The LCD may display a desired image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, realigning liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling an amount of transmitted light.
When the LCD includes two display panels, the field generating electrodes may be respectively provided in the two display panels facing each other, or the two field generating electrodes may be disposed in one display panel.
A pixel electrode of the field generating electrodes to which a data voltage is applied and a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) may be arranged in a matrix form in one of the display panels facing each other, a color filter for representing primary colors such as red, green, and blue, for example, and a light blocking member for preventing light leakage between pixels may be formed in the other display panel.
However, in the liquid crystal display described above, since the pixel electrode, the TFTs, and the color filter or the light blocking member are formed in the different display panels, it is difficult to make an accurate alignment between the pixel electrode and the color filter or between the pixel electrode and the light blocking member, thereby causing an alignment error.
To solve the problem, a structure for forming the light blocking member in the same display panel as the pixel electrode and the TFT has been proposed, and in this case, the color filter may be formed in the same display panel as the pixel electrode.
As such, the light blocking member may be integrally formed in the display panel in which the pixel electrode and the TFT are formed, thereby achieving a high aperture ratio and high transmittance of the liquid crystal display.
When including the two display panels, the LCD may include a plurality of spacers for maintaining a cell gap between the two display panels.
The plurality of spacers includes a main spacer and a sub-spacer having a height lower than that of the main spacer.
When an external pressure is applied to the LCD to cause a change of the cell gap between the two display panels, the sub-spacer may serve to maintain the cell gap between the two display panels and to prevent deformation of the main spacer to an extent that does not allow it to be restored to its original shape.